Pokemon Fanfic
by Arialas
Summary: Charles Ruel est un allié de Ash un peu spécial. En effet, celui-ci sert de gardienne et est donc plus agé que tout ses autres compagnons. Servant autant à ridiculiser Ash qu'à le défendre, il est simplement ajouté à des épisodes déjà existant de l'anime.


001 Un premier ami

Je m'appelle Charles Ruel et je me sens désormais prêt à entreprendre le grand voyage pour devenir maître pokemon du haut de mes 17 ans. Grâce à un ami sachant mon rêve, j'appris que le professeur Oak offrais des pokemons aux nouveaux dresseurs de pokemon. Je décida donc d'entreprendre le voyage et me rendis au lieu où habitait celui-ci. Par chance, ils y avait trois pokemons disponible et je fus le troisième arriver. J'hérita donc de Squirtle. Quelques minutes plus tard arrive un jeune garçon qui ne peut avoir de pokemon.  
- C'est ça que tu cherche? Dis-je en sortant mon nouvel ami de sa balle.  
Le jeune garçon se mit à piétiner le sol, fâcher de s'avoir levé trop tard. Le professeur décida de lui offrire un Pikachu récalcitrant qu'il accepta avec joie. Peu après, sa mère arriva et cru que j'étais un nouvel ami de son fils. Elle semblais heureuse que son jeune fils Ash partent à l'aventure.

Mais, cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas qu'il parte seul si jeune?

Non, bien sûr. Il réalise son rêve, pourquoi cela me dérangerait?

Eh bien, cela peut être dangereux ...

Comme c'est gentil que tu accepte de l'accompagner dans ses aventures au cas où!

Quoi? J'ai dit sa moi? Et puis zut, moi aussi je dois parcourir le monde, autant ne pas le faire seul j'imagine ... C'est comme cela que nos aventure commencèrent.

215 La vie en rose

Grâce à ce cher Ash, nous sommes désormais en retard. Le Ferri passe bientôt, nous devons nous dépêcher de trouver le chemin. En arrivant près de l'eau, nous aperçurent une maison flottante avec une petite fille criant à l'aide. Avant que je ne puisse donner mon opinion, mes trois compagnons avait déjà sautés dans un bateau qui traînait sur le bord de l'eau. N'est-ce pas du vol? ... En tout cas, tout se passa bien et l'on sauva la fillette et sa sœur arriva pour nous remercier. Pour faire changement, Brock fit son spectacle d'amour à la nouvelle venue... Bref, passons. L'on apprit que leur maison se trouvais sur un nid de Corsola et qu'ils avaient désertés probablement à cause d'un Corsola sauvage qui s'amuse à se battre. Misty essaye de capturer ce même Corsola mais Brock l'en empêche: ce n'est pas le moment et j'en suis bien d'accord. Tiens, une autre chose pour faire changement : voici la Team Rocket qui arrive ! Du plaisir en perspective ! Seul détail un peu bizarre, ils sont couvert de bijou tout rose, des bijoux de cornes de Corsola, et se font poursuite par un pauvre homme voulant les reprendre. Le Corsola sauvage envois Jessie au tapis puis James sort sont Victreebel. Ash et Misty, tant qu'à eux, sortent chacun un pokemon eau : Staryu et Totodyle.

Mais ... Vous faites quoi? C'est un pokemon herbe ... Sort donc Cyndaquil, Ash.

Cela me surpris mais il obéit. Comme toujours, la Team Rocket s'envola. Peu après, l'on trouva le premier Corsola et Misty voulue à nouveau capturer celui sauvage. Sérieusement, elle commence à me décourager celle-là ... Au final, Brock l'en empêcha à nouveau et Ash sortit son Noctowl. Une fois tous les Corsola retrouvés, la Team Rocket débarqua à nouveau. Mais ils nous veulent quoi à la fin? Deux fois dans la même journée, cela commence à faire ... Ils se mirent à faire leur superbe introduction. Seulement, cette fois, ils me tape vraiment sur le système.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites à la fin? Pourquoi est-ce que vous les laissez finir de parler? Je me sens vraiment comme une gardienne d'enfant là... Raichu à l'attaque Thunder!

Raichu fit une attaque et interrompis la Team Rocket. Ash sortit son Noctowl qui se fit envelopper de brouillard et la Team Rocket partit avec tous les Corsolas. Misty se mit à crier après Noctowl en disant qu'il était primordial qu'il envoie la Team Rocket vers d'autre cieux puisqu'il est le seul utile dans le moment.

Misty ... Je te croyais plus intelligente que cela ... Brock, envoi ton Crobat il est bien plus rapide !

Lui aussi m'obéit et les adversaires chutèrent rapidement. Une bataille des plus facile s'ensuivit. L'armée de Corsola se chargea de les vaincrent. Une fois au loin, Misty se lança dans sa capture du Corsola. Elle envoya son Poliwirl à l'attaque et le fit attaquer en attaque physique. Cela ne lui faisait-il pas mal? Corsola est pleins de piquants pourtant ... Peu importe, Misty gagna un nouveau pokemon au final avec sa belle balle spécial pour les pokemons eaux et notre voyage pu reprendre !

216 Le mystérieux trésor

Nous arrivâmes finalement aux quais, seulement le Ferri était déjà partis et cela était le seul du jour. Encore une fois, Brock nous fais sa scène d'amourette. Par chance pour nous, la fille ne s'effaroucha pas et possède un bateau. Elle nous propose même de nous emmener à l'île de la pierre rouge ! Durant le trajet, elle se met à parler d'un pokemon mystérieux, celui qu'on a entraperçus, probablement. D'après elle, l'aile d'argent que son grand-père avait trouvé lui permettrais de le trouver. Seulement, il est à nouveau au fond de la mer. Brock et Ash s'excitent et veulent aller avec elle chercher l'épave de bateau. La jeune fille sort trois magikarps et elle et Ash plonge. De retour, ils expliquent qu'un Mantine protège le bateau et Ash veut utiliser Pikachu contre lui, au fond de l'océan.

Mais ! T'es malade ou quoi?! Tu va te faire électrocuté aussi ! Raaaaah !

Je dois avouer, par contre, que Pikachu en habit de plongée est trop mignon ! Ne m'écoutant pas, ils sautent à nouveau tout les deux. Par chance, ils reviennent vivants mais des Remoraids se trouvent dans le bateau et sont hostiles eux aussi. Nous décidâmes donc de tous y aller et d'utiliser nos pokemons eaux pour nous aider. Ash sortit sont Totodile en disant quelque chose comme go mes pokemons eaux! . Ses pokemons eaux? Depuis quand Totodile est considéré comme plusieurs?! En tout cas, Misty elle sortit tout le monde sauf Psyduck qui sortit tout seul ... et faillit se noyer. Pour ma part, j'envoya mon Warturtle et dès que Psyduck fut sauvé, nous partîmes. Dans l'eau, nous virent un Magikarp géant se battre contre le Mantine et la voix de Jessie. Encore eux ... Nous en profitâmes pour entrer dans le bateau et trouvèrent le coffre avec l'aile d'argent. En repartant, la Team Rocket nous bloquais le chemin. Ils firent leur introduction grâce à un film. Wow, ils ont de la belle technologie ! Grâce à leur Magikarp géant, ils prirent le coffre et essayèrent de capturer, encore une fois, Mantine. Comme toujours, nous gagnâmes sur la Team Rocket et l'on ouvrit le coffre. En effet, l'aile d'argent si trouvait et comme promis, notre nouvelle amie nous déposa sain et sauf sur l'île de la pierre rouge. Nous sommes bientôt arrivé au lieu du tournoi de pokemon eau ! L'excitation commence à monter !

217 Le vilain petit canard

Une fois arrivé prêt de l'endroit où se passais le tournoi, Ash et Misty commencèrent à s'obstiner sur qui allais gagner le tournoi.

Fermez-la, y a aucune chance que ce sois un autre que moi qui gagne, que croyez-vous !

Brock s'occupa de mettre de l'ordre et l'ont rentra s'inscrire. Comble de malheur pour nous, c'était une infirmière Joëlle qui faisait les inscriptions et l'on eu droit, encore, à une scène de la par de notre très cher ami Brock. Une fois inscrit, l'on croisa un enfant qui voulais faire évoluer son pokemon. Misty se chargea du match avec son Corsola et perdit. Le Remoraid du petit évolua en Octillery comme prévu. Le lendemain, le tournoi débuta et l'on gagna, Ash, Misty et moi nos deux matchs. L'enfant, par contre, à perdu mais nous invite à dîner. Chez lui, il à des dizaines de Remoraids qui, maintenant, rejette le Octillery. Misty déguise donc Ash en Octillery pour faire un ami au pauvre pokemon pieuvre ce qui me fait marrer. Cela ne fonctionne pas et Ash reçoit un beau jet d'eau en pleine figure, ce qui me fait encore plus rire. Durant le repas, la Team Rocket débarque (étonnant non?) et vole tout les Remoraids. Octillery s'accroche au véhicule et nous laisse un chemin pour le suivre. Quand on arrive, il se fait attraper mais les Remoraids était libre. Au grand malheur d'Ash, sont pauvre petit Pikachu était inutile. Les Remoraids, ayant vu le Octillery tout faire pour eux, ils l'aidèrent à se libérer ce qui permit à Pikachu d'électrocuter la Team Rocket et Octillery fini de les envoyer dans les cieux. Par la suite, l'armée de Remoraids du jeune garçon évoluèrent tous, nous étonnant. Le lendemain matin, nous allèrent voir l'arène de la finale. Elle était vraiment impressionnante. Tout les trois, nous avions hâte d'enfin savoir qui allais gagner ce fameux tournoi.

218 Héros de duel

Les phases finales commencent enfin. Pour débuter, nous avons un beau discours de la par de la prêtresse des eaux. Nous avons droit aux merveilleux commentaires de Brock puis Ash et Misty se battent à nouveau pour savoir qui va gagner le pendentif. Avant le début des matches, Ash prend son Kingler auprès du professeur Oak, lui laissant son Bayleef. Le début des duels arrive enfin. Le premier duel oppose le Totodile de Ash contre un Kingdra. Pikachu encourage Ash avec un kimono et des éventails, il est vraiment trop mignon. Cette nuit là, j'entend Ash et Misty discuter mais je ne m'en mêle pas; je dois dormir. Le lendemain, c'est au tour de Misty et du mien de combattre. Misty est la première et décide d'utiliser son Corsola. Pourtant elle vient de la capturer pratiquement, est-ce vraiment une bonne idée? ... Son adversaire est un Qwilfish. Celui-ci utilise son attaque la plus puissante : il absorbe plein d'eau pour se gonfler au maximum et lance ses piquants. Misty panique et le regarde faire. Pourquoi n'envoie t-elle pas Corsola l'attaquer avant qu'il ne sois gonflé en entier? Au final, Misty gagne grâce à de la chance et Brock la compare à Ash à cause de cela. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il avait absolument raison. C'est désormais mon tour ! J'opta pour mon tout premier pokemon : Warturtle. Mon adversaire, pour sa part, utilisa un Azumarill. Ce fut une victoire facile qui m'emmena moi aussi en deuxième round de finale. En retournant à l'intérieur, nous vîmes l'affiche des prochains duels. Comble de malheur pour mes deux comparses, Ash et Misty, ils étaient jumelé au prochain duel. Pour ma part, je ne connaissais pas mon adversaire. Cela promettait un matche des plus intéressant.

219 Que le meilleur gagne

Le combat Ash contre Misty débutait. Désormais, les combats étaient à deux pokemons chacun. Le premier duel fut Totodile contre Poliwhirl. Poliwhirl l'emporta et Ash sortit son Kingler qui réussis à gagner. Misty voulu sortir Corsola mais Psyduck entra de lui-même dans l'arène et manqua se noyer. Je faillit mourir de rire. Au final, Psyduck gagna, surprenant tout le monde. Durant mon combat, une autre victoire plutôt facile, j'utilisa à nouveau Warturtle contre Seaking et Golduck contre Tentacool. De retour au centre pokemon, nous virent le professeur Oak se faire massacrer par Bayleef. Une fois revenu avec nous, Bayleef écrasa Ash. Je laissa échapper un ricanement, il devrais mieux éduquer ses pokemons. Soudain, une jeune fille arriva : le prochain adversaire de Misty. Brock nous revit son coup de foudre. Le lendemain, c'était la demi-finale et la finale. Poliwhirl combattit un Gyarados et perdu. Corsola réussit à remonter mais perdit contre un Chinchou. Je me dit que Trinity était vraiment trop puissante. Ce fut ensuite mon duel et mon Warturtle perdit contre un Lapras mais mon Vaporeon réussit à renverser la balance en le vainquant puis en vainquant un Poliwag. Je me trouva une place en finale contre Trinity. Juste avant le début de notre premier matche, la Team Rocket débarqua. Il me semblais aussi que je ne l'avais vue depuis un bon moment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Après leur merveilleuse présentation, Ash et Misty envoyèrent des pokemon eau à l'attaque alors qu'ils étaient dans leur ballon. Pourquoi pas un pokemon volant, cela serait plus utile ... Au final, chaque personne présente utilisa le water gun de leur pokemon puis Pikachu se chargea de les achever avec son thunder habituel. La finale pu finalement débuter. Pour faire cela court : le premier match opposa mon Golduck au sien. Je sortit victorieux mais son Gyarados m'acheva mon pokemon puis vaincu aussi Vaporeon. Je finis avec Warturtle qui réussis à gagner contre Gyarados et Chinchou. Je gagna donc le superbe pendentif augmentant les capacités des pokemons eau.

Je vous l'avais dit que je gagnerais, dis-je juste pour narguer Ash et Misty.


End file.
